The Seedling
by twylawrites
Summary: After her last encounter with Sasuke, Sakura's hopes of him returning to the village are often bleak. Yet her heart still aches for his return. Years of hurt changed Sasuke's heart, but can his friends and love transform it? A fanfic re-written.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: **In case no one saw my profile, my username was previously "weirdcrazyanimefreak" and I had written two fan fictions "Sasuke Knows and Remembers" and "Their Bonds of Love". I am currently re-writing it and it has a plot line this time! (In case you didn't know, the last story didn't. I made it up as I went...) :P

It's really important to check out my profile page because that's where I post announcements about the story's progress and any head's up that you the reader would like to be filled in on such as the impending deletion of my two previous fan fictions.

I posted on my profile last fall that I want to be able to get this story up this spring. My hope is that it would have been completed and I could post the updates weekly. Unfortunately, my life is one chaotic event after another so I can't promise weekly updates. (My life will be in upheaval for the next 2 months for sure.)

Including this chapter, I probably only have three chapters worth of writing down on paper. Then I type it up, edit it, let it sit a day, edit it again, upload it to , do last minute edits and author's notes, and finally post it. I'm hoping to get that extra push to dedicate my time to writing and updating for you guys. Especially when I know you'll be waiting...hopefully.

This is technically Chapter 1, but it's also my introduction to the story to give a you feel for my writing style and character interaction. A teaser chapter, if you will. Now I shall no longer detain you from reading the purpose of clicking upon my humble story. :) Read away!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto. All credit goes to its creator and artist Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Lightning ripped across the sky, its veins penetrating the ominous and dark clouds. Thunder cracked like a bullwhip, startling Sakura. She shuddered as the wind picked up.<p>

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you got here early," greeted Naruto, taking a seat beside her at Ichiraku's.

She rubber her arms and smiled, "Yeah, I finished at the hospital early today," said Sakura. "All I had was paperwork this evening."

"Sounds fun," joke the blond.

"Mhm, loads of fun," she remarked sarcastically.

"What can I get for you two tonight?" Teuchi asked cheerfully. It was always a pleasure to see his two favorite customers frequent his humble ramen shop.

"I'll have your ramen with extra pork," Naruto requested energetically.

"Chai tea would be nice, thank you."

"Coming right up," chimed the owner. He turned to face the steamy kitchen giving his visitors privacy.

"Aren't you gonna to eat something?" inquired Naruto.

"No. I'm not very hungry. I snacked earlier anyways, so I should be fine," Sakura responded nonchalantly. She began drawing circles on the well-worn countertop with her index finger.

Naruto's expression became sober. He lowered his voice, "Today's a bad day, isn't it?"

The side of her mouth curved up into a grim smile and she gave a breathy laugh through her nose. "What do you think?" The wind blew into the shop, curling icily around the occupants. Goosebumps rose over the kunoichi's body and she tugged her sleeves down further then folded her hands in her lap.

"He'll come back, Sakura-chan. I will fulfill my promise no matter what." He placed a hand over her folded ones. "Jeez, Sakura-chan," he exclaimed. "You're hands are freezing."

"That's because it's cold out," came the blunt reply.

"Here," Naruto removed his cloak and gently draped it over her shoulders—shoulders that have been carrying too much pain over the years. "It's no good having a sick healer."

"I'm not going to get sick just from being cold, you know." Nonetheless, Sakura pulled the cloak tighter to herself against the cool September winds.

"Here're your orders," announced Teuchi as he proudly set their dish and drink before them.

"Thanks, old man," the blond grinned cheekily at the ramen shop owner before digging into his portion with enthusiasm.

"Hai, thank you," replied Sakura. Happy that his customers were satisfied, he busied himself in the kitchen once again.

The petal-hair kunoichi brought the cup to her lips and took a first sip. The hot liquid washed down her throat and filled her belly with exquisite warmth. She closed her eyes contentedly. "Mm…"

Naruto could be heard heartily slurping up his noodles beside her. Taking another sip of her tea, Sakura freed her mind and let it wander. Listlessly, she wondered, _Where are you now, Sasuke-kun? _She recalled the last time she saw him. Three years ago she had left Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to kill Sasuke herself. What a fool she had been. She had no resolve and she couldn't put her feelings aside to complete her own mission. She still was a fool.

She conjured Sasuke's face up from memory. His stony, black eyes revealed nothing to her. She took another sip of her tea, washing away her gloomy thoughts. Sakura relaxed her stare on the back wall of the ramen stand.

Naruto set down his chopsticks and promptly made his wish for a second bowl known. The fox-faced man sat silently for once as Sakura mutely meditated beside him. Once his order came he scooped up the noodles with less vigor, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Sakura finished off her tea and placed some money on the counter beside her empty mug.

"Naruto, I think I'm going to head home now."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I have some things to take care of before tomorrow," she shrugged off Naruto's cloak and handed it to him. "Thanks for lending it to me."

"You can wear it home and return it to me later if you want," he offered kindly.

"It's okay, Naruto, I won't need it. It's not that far of a walk home," she attempted a weak smile, hoping it was passible.

Naruto made no comment but stood and embraced her tightly. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. _Don't cry. Don't cry. _Her lip trembled dangerously. He leaned slightly away and stared at her intensely. "I don't break my promises."

She bit the inside of her cheeks. "I know." _How could I make you vow something that may never happen? Please don't feel so obligated to me. _She closed her eyes and briefly took in the comfort of his warm body against her cold one. "I'm sorry." _I've caused you to carry a heavy burden, my friend. _

She heard him chuckle softly, "Don't be. He's our friend. We can't give up on him." _I wish I had your faith, Naruto. _He kissed her forehead softly then pulled away. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan," he smiled affectionately.

A gentle smile unwillingly crept to her face in return, "Thank you. Goodnight." She waved then turned towards her house.

Naruto stood and watched her figure receding into the dark of the night and uttered, "You're welcome."

Sakura walked back to her apartment with heavy feet. She hunched her shoulders and wrapped her arms around the night's chill. If only she hadn't been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she wouldn't have forgotten her own cloak in her office. When she came to her dark home, Sakura fished the key out from her pocket and unlocked the door. She flicked on the foyer light and slipped off her shoes shortly making her way upstairs. She turned right around the corner and proceeded to the end of the hallway where she opened the last door on the left and entered her bedroom. Sakura slipped out of her clothes and headed to the bathroom next door to her room. She turned on the shower and brushed her shoulder-length locks as she waited for the water to warm up. Once she stepped into the small compartment goosebumps raced over her body as she relished the heat of the water pounding on her back. She systematically shampooed and conditioned her lengthening hair and scrubbed herself clean. After she finished washing she turned and let the water run down her face. It was then her tears mingled and washed away down the drain.

Sakura stood in the shower for some time before she cut off the water supply and toweled off. She scrub-dried her petal-colored hair and wrapped herself in the towel. In her room the kunoichi dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants and grabbed an Anatomy and Physiology volumefrom her bookshelf. Settling cross-legged on her bed, she flipped the book to a random chapter while combing through the snarls in her hair.

_"The volume of blood that flows…" _It didn't take long for her to become absorbed in the intricacies of the human body._ "This means that blood flows slowest where the cross-sectional area is greatest, just as a river flows more slowly as it becomes broader." Hm, _she thought, _that's a really good way of explaining it. _Once she pulled herself away from the book, Sakura returned it to the shelf, closed her curtains, and crawled beneath her blankets.

Her thoughts reviewed what she read but it wasn't long before they wandered back to Sasuke and her childhood memories, and before she knew it, she was peacefully asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How was it? Is my writing style easy to follow or confusing? Does my dialog need help? Did you see any huge inaccuracies with the characters, world setting, speech, or personality? These are the things I'd like to know so I can continue to improve my writing. Your reviews and _constructive_ criticism is greatly appreciated. I do not appreciate pointless flames about the pairing(s)-not that there are any at this point. But it makes me wonder, "Do those people really like wasting their time insulting the hard work of others because of a difference in opinion when they could have been reading something they enjoy? What a strange world we live in..." -.- Anyhoo, thanks for taking the time to read. :)

Blessings,

~Twyla


	2. Photographs and Memories

**Author's Note: **First off, I'd like to thank M-Lynnette who has already reviewed and encouraged me so far. ^^ It's a pleasure to have you read my story.

I'm really proud of how soon I've been able to post the second chapter. I've still had the writer's bug, so I've been feeding the hunger to write. Ugh, it feels awesome. Anyways, I feel pretty good about this chapter. I'm just waiting for the fun stuff to happen. Heeee. :3

Keep an eye on my profile. I use it like a blog so you guys can keep track of my updates. :)

I hope you enjoy reading chapter 2 of The Seedling.

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Naruto. All credit goes to its creator and artist Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

In her room the kunoichi dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants and grabbed an Anatomy and Physiology volumefrom her bookshelf. Settling cross-legged on her bed, she flipped the book to a random chapter while combing through the snarls in her hair.

_"The volume of blood that flows…" _It didn't take long for her to become absorbed in the intricacies of the human body._ "This means that blood flows slowest where the cross-sectional area is greatest, just as a river flows more slowly as it becomes broader." Hm, _she thought, _that's a really good way of explaining it. _Once she pulled herself away from the book, Sakura returned it to the shelf, closed her curtains, and crawled beneath her blankets.

Her thoughts reviewed what she read but it wasn't long before they wandered back to Sasuke and her childhood memories, and before she knew it, she was peacefully asleep.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Sakura jogged up the steps to the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door she waiting for admittance.<p>

On cue, she hear her mentor call out, "Enter."

Stepping inside, Sakura smiled and greeted cheerfully, "Good afternoon, Tsunade-shishou."

"Good afternoon, yourself, Sakura," smirked the older woman glancing up from her papers.

"Ah! Hello, Sakura-san," came a spirited welcome.

"Hi, Shizune," said the petal-haired kunoichi. "I've finished all my paperwork for today and as well as my hospital rounds, but before I leave I wanted to ask if you and Shizune will be joining us tomorrow night?"

"Of course, we'll be there. Won't we, Shizune?"

"As long as your own assignments are taken care of. I need those reports in by three 'o' clock sharp tomorrow afternoon." She stared pointedly at files teetering near the edge of the desk. Despite her strict request, the black-haired woman's voice betrayed excitement.

Tsunade swore, annoyed, then retorted, "Alright, alright." She waved her hand carelessly. "It'll be done."

Sakura smiled fondly at her teacher. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm off now."

"Yes, yes, we'll see you then," came the response.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the market with a bounce in her step as she gathered groceries. It was October ninth, the eve of Naruto's nineteenth birthday. One thing still weighed on her mind: a gift. Last year she complied several recipes into a book so he would broaden his meal horizons outside of living on ramen or food stands. This year she was clueless. Unconsciously, her eyebrows knitted together in indecision.<p>

She was still deep in thought when she was suddenly embraced around the waist. Her body tensed and a gasp escaped her lips, "Hi there, Sakura-neesan!" She breathed a sigh of relief. Her body would have reacted combatively if she had not sensed the unmasked and friendly chakra signature clinging to her body.

"Goodness, Hiyo-chan, you scared me. You must be careful doing that next time."

The eleven year old loosened her arms from the kunoichi's waist and walked beside her. "Okay, neesan." Mori Hiyo, a previous patient of Sakura's, was the daughter of a local seamstress. After Hiyo's appendix had burst half a year earlier, the two had formed a sisterly bond while the young brunette was in the hospital.

"What are you doing, neesan?" inquired Hiyo, her ocean blue eyes stared up at her with curiosity.

"Just some grocery shopping. I'm also trying to figure out what to give Naruto for his birthday." Sakura stopped at a fruit vendor's to examine his produce.

"What about a gift certificate to Ichiraku's?"

"I did that for his seventeenth birthday. I want to do something different this year," she picked up a pear and lightly squeezed it to determine whether the fruit was ripe. Satisfied, she picked four more. "I want to give him a present he can keep for a long time."

"Hm…" Hiyo drew the sound out and squinted one eye tightly shut, her mouth puckering to the side.

The vendor owner bagged the pears and handed Sakura her change, wishing her well. The two moved on.

Holding her index finger up conclusively the brunette exclaimed brightly, "I got it. You could give him a picture."

"A picture?"

"Yeah, that's a gift that'll last a long time. Pictures are special because they're memory catchers."

A smile crept to Sakura's lips, _A memory catcher, huh? I like that. _"I think he'd treasure that." She gently rustled the younger girl's hair.

Hiyo's face lit and she grinned cheekily. "Can I help you?"

"Sure, but let's pick out a frame first."

* * *

><p>Back at her apartment, Sakura prepared tea and set mugs out on the small kitchen table. Hiyo sorted through the groceries and assisted in putting them away while the water heated. After storing the empty bags and pouring them each a cup of steaming tea Sakura remarked, "I'm going to grab the photos. You can wait here, I'll be right back."<p>

"Hai."

Sakura ran upstairs and entered the spare bedroom across the hall from her own. She called it a spare bedroom, but "storage room" would be a more appropriate title. The single sized bed was covered with books and boxes containing items she never bothered to unpack from her parents' house. A narrow wardrobe-like structure housed her weapons and medic gear. Beside that was a model of a human skeleton decorated like a Christmas tree with Post-it's, notes scribbled on them from the kunoichi's past study assignments.

Pulling open the bottom dresser drawers Sakura retrieved six shoeboxes and proceeded downstairs.

"Pick a box," Sakura suggested cheerily, setting the stacks on the table.

Hiyo picked one of the older boxes while her role model settled on a recent one. The frame they decided on was a lightly stained wood frame that had four panes to place pictures in. The two set about searching for the most appropriate ones to put in it. Sakura felt a pleasant yearning fill her heart as she recalled the memories each photo evoked.

Hiyo cut into her reminiscing when she asked, "Who is he, neesan? He's really cute."

Sakura set down the picture she had been staring at and laughed lightly, "Who are you talking about. Let me see." She leaned over the table to reach for the photo.

The younger girl passed the snapshot to the kunoichi. Sakura flipped the picture around so she could see the image. The half-smile that graced her face slipped off as her eyes locked on the faces before her. Hiyo felt the mood change and sat uncomfortably.

"Sasuke-kun…" she uttered under her breath. It was their team photo taken back in their Genin days. She stared at her carefree smile matching her sensei's then at Naruto who stood scowling at Sasuke. The young Uchiha stood with an irritated expression. It had been three years since she last laid eyes on it. Suddenly, it came back to her that she had thrown the photo at her wall destroying the octagonal frame and glass in a fit of rage. In hopes of forgetting it she buried the picture in the oldest shoebox—the one Hiyo had picked.

Hiyo tentatively spoke, "Neesan…?"

Green orbs met blue, startled. As fast as the tension came Sakura dissolved it with a careless smile. "That's my old teammate, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's light eyebrows cinched together as she pulled off her fooling smile.

Hiyo decided against asking anymore questions about the mysterious young man and instead inquired, "How come you don't smile the way you did in these old pictures anymore?"

It was an innocent question asked out of genuine curiosity, yet Sakura felt somewhat accused. _A smile is the easiest way to get out of a difficult situation. _She chose her words carefully in a way that wouldn't be deceitful to the ten year old whom she'd grown close to.

"Because…" she fought for words, "because I lost something that I couldn't let go," she summed up softly.

"Just like when I lost my otousan?"

"Yes, just like losing your otousan."

Hiyo came to Sakura's side and wrapped her thin arms around the kunoichi's neck. The petal-haired woman sighed and briefly leaned her against the girl's.

"Come on now," she kissed Hiyo's hairline, "let's choose some more pictures."

"Uh huh."

They worked in silence and stacked possible-picks in the middle of the table. After lengthy deliberation they managed to collect the four favorite snapshots to place in the frame. By the time they replaced the scattered pictures in their proper boxes and wrapped Naruto's gift supper was drawing near.

"I better go home. Okaasan wants me back before the food is ready," sighed Hiyo.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" offered Sakura.

"No, thank you," came the reply, "I'll be okay."

"Be careful," she warned, "it's going to get dark soon." Sakura glanced at the present sitting on the table. "Thanks for the help this afternoon. I really appreciate it."

The younger girl beamed, "You're welcome."

After Hiyo left, Sakura changed into a long-sleeved shirt and comfortable black pants. Exiting her apartment, she jogged for a distance before she broke into a run. Sakura swallowed the crisp October air with pleasure as it pressed against her face. Her mind traveled back to Hiyo's earlier statement. _How come you don't smile the way you did in these old pictures anymore? _ Pictures taken before Sasuke left as a traitor. The question echoed through her mind.

It wasn't until her stomach growled loudly and realized the quickly fading light that she return home. Slowing to a jog, then to a walk, she cooled off. After stretching and a quick meal she headed upstairs for a shower.

Clean and warm in her pajamas, Sakura padded downstairs and served herself a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Taking her frozen dessert with her, she switched on a lamp illuminating her modest living room. She plopped down on the loveseat and stirred her ice cream until it was reduced to the consistency of a thick shake and spooned some into her mouth.

Quiet, unhurried times like this were bittersweet. While she enjoyed the respite from her hectic workweek, she often found her mind wandering back to Sasuke. Her mind warred against itself—one part of her wanted to remember him the other part wanted to forget him. Absorbed, she popped another spoonful of her dessert into her mouth savoring the flavor.

She often wondered how events would have turned out if she had had the guts to leave the village like Sasuke did. What if she had chased after him that morning he left her? What if she had gone through with killing Karin and followed Sasuke's path of destruction—to murder his own sibling in cold blood?

Sakura shuddered at the thought. No, that would have gone against her morals. She couldn't have left her family and friends for a man who only sought revenge.

Scraping her bowl, she gathered the last drops of her melted ice cream into the spoon and slurped the contents. Sakura quietly put her dish in the sink and crept upstairs for bed. With her teeth brushed, she crawled beneath the covers and uttered a soft prayer, "Kami-sama, please help me find the joys in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There's Chapter 2 for ya. A little tidbit on next chapter: there will be more character involvement with ninja we all know and love...and one who's a little new in the world. ;)

As for the title of this chapter, I was inspired by the song, "Photographs and Memories" by Jason Reeves. Look it up, it's a good song. It applies to the chapter pretty well (and coincidentally), but instead of listening to it from the guy's point of view replace it was Sakura's.

**Disclaimer:** Title name rightly belongs to Jason Reeves and Co.

Blessings,

~Twyla


End file.
